The Dreamstealers
by TheChimeraSculptress
Summary: Jareth abruptly returns Sarah, now 18, back to the Labyrinth...for her own protection.


Warning - I wrote this years ago and never continued it. It will probably never be continued, but never say never.

* * *

The Dream Stealers

* * *

Chapter One - The Return to the Labyrinth

* * *

Sarah Williams smiled at her reflection in the mirror allowing herself a moment's vanity to admire her new hairstyle. She had been nervous about having her long hair cut but now that it was done she was glad she had finally taken the plunge. She ran her fingers through the short crop, her hair pleasantly soft to the touch and her head feeling lighter than it had in years. Chewing thoughtfully down upon her bottom lip she had to admit that it made her look much more sophisticated and grown up.

Her smile died as she repeated those two, oh so significant words, in the silence of her mind: _grown up_. She sighed quietly as she remembered certain events that had brought her dreamy head down from the clouds and forced her to acknowledge that life wouldn't always be fair.

She pushed the memories away, determined that they wouldn't spoilt today of all days, a persistent voice inside telling her that the past was the past, her adventures were well and truly over and that it was time to move on. She was eighteen today, a woman with her whole life ahead of her, about to embark upon the adult world. And perfectly timed to suit the situation, she had been offered a high status job at the local museum and been bought a beautiful brand new car by her father and stepmother as a birthday present. Her smile returned. And the hairstyle completed the package quite nicely. Perhaps being grown up wasn't so bad after all.

As a yawn stifled her smile she realised just how tired she was, the day's events finally catching up with her - she had not been expecting a boisterous surprise party with fifty odd guests and manic DJ! Turning from the mirror she crossed the room, switched off the light and quickly slipped into bed. As she snuggled down beneath the warm duvet she felt happier than she had in a long time, relieved that she was at last moving forwards instead of holding back. That she had finally purged her heart of a certain charismatic individual with piercing eyes and a cruel but very seductive smile. Despite this, his face was the last thing she saw before sleep overwhelmed her and she was swept away by a barrage of dreams.

But she hadn't been sleeping long when she was suddenly jolted awake by the high-pitched sound of tapping. Bolting upright in bed she quickly surveyed the half-light for any signs of life before her wide eyes settled upon the balcony window. When she caught sight of the flash of white against the night sky and realised that it was an owl that seemed intent upon smashing through the glass her heart leapt to her throat and she was momentarily stunned.

Before she had time to gather her senses the balcony windows burst dramatically open by a sudden alien gust and a shower of silver and gold glitter was blown across the room. She found herself drawing the duvet protectively up to her nose as she watched in fascination as the owl swooped across the room to hover in front of the bed before transforming into a certain individual she knew all too well.

'Jareth!' she exclaimed, shocked.

He smiled, cocking his head knowingly. 'Hello, Sarah.'

Her eyes quickly ran over him. He looked exactly the same as the last time she had seen him. He hadn't aged at all. And he still wore the same dramatic outfit: the cloak, the leather, those tight trousers -

She took a deep breath. 'What do you want?'

He frowned, teasingly. 'Is that any way to greet a friend?'

She felt her heart start to beat faster. 'You're no friend of mine.'

For a fleeting moment he looked genuinely hurt but it was swiftly devoured by his usual confident manner. 'Now that's a pity.'

Alarm bells rang out in her head. 'Why?' she asked nervously.

'Because as it happens, I'm the only one who can help you right now.'

A shiver ran down her spine. 'Help me?'

'Yes,' he stated with an air of irritation. 'Help _you_.' But his ire quickly melted and he shook his head sombrely. 'You have almost let it go, Sarah. You have almost lost your power. And whilst it's there for the taking, there are those who will seek it out.'

Sarah was genuinely puzzled. 'But I don't have any power. I don't understand.'

He frowned again. 'No, I don't expect you do.' A cunning smile twitched at his lips. 'But you soon will.'

In less than a heartbeat the Goblin King produced a crystal and threw it straight at her. Before she even had time to shield her face from the impact she found herself standing on a familiar hilltop facing an all too familiar landscape.

'The Labyrinth,' she whispered despairingly.

She peered down at herself, discovering the same clothes she had worn during her last visit to this awful place: the brown shoes, the blue jeans, baggy shirt and cream waistcoat. 'What have you done?' she blurted. She felt at her head realising that her hair was long once again. 'What have you done to my hair!' She spun round to face him.

He smirked. 'I prefer it long.'

Sarah scowled. 'Oh that's just great! I'm fifteen again.'

'No,' he insisted firmly. 'I have not reordered time - not on this occasion. You are still eighteen.'

Although that came as some relief she was still angry. 'Are you sure there isn't something else you would like to change? Longer legs, perhaps? Larger chest?'

Jareth watched her disapprovingly. 'I would like to purge you of that obstinate tongue of yours!' he sneered. 'It seems some things never change.'

Sarah quickly met his eyes and a shiver ran down her spine. 'How am I supposed to act?,' she whispered shakily. 'I'm not a fifteen year old out for adventure anymore. I've grown up since then.' She turned from him to stare across the Labyrinth. 'And this place scares me. Even more than the first time.'

Jareth moved by her side following her gaze. 'I never detected fear when you were last here,' he admitted, surprised.

'An _obstinate tongue_ can hide many things. You said that you couldn't live within me. Well, you couldn't. If you had you would've seen me for the frightened little girl I really was.'

There was silence save for the howling wind that swept around them. Eventually Sarah turned and claimed his stare once more. 'Why did you bring me here, Jareth? No more riddles.'

'To protect you.'

'Protect me from who?'

'From those who want to steal your dreams.'


End file.
